


Safe in Your Arms

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: Noctis's nerves are starting to get the better of him as the boys make their way to Altissia for the Royal Wedding.  Thankfully Gladio is there with an open ear, ready to help the young Prince sort through his feelings.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Safe in Your Arms

“Hey, Gladio. You awake?” Noctis nudged the other man with his foot.

Gladio groaned and rolled over. They had had a long first day and he had finally dozed off to sleep. “I am now… What do you want?”

Noctis curled up and pulled the blankets tighter around him. “I can’t sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Gladio rubbed at his eyes before propping himself up on his elbows. He looked around the room, though it was still dark. He could barely make out Ignis and Prompto’s sleeping forms in the bed next to them. Prompto had complained that he was tired of Noctis kicking him in his sleep, and Ignis was not too thrilled with the prospect of getting kicked either, leaving Gladio to share a bed with the Prince.

“Yeah.”

“What’s up?”

Noctis bit his lip and looked away, despite Gladio not being able to see his face in the dark.

“Come on. Spit it out.”

“I…” Noctis trailed off. “I don’t know how…”

“It’s not that hard. Just say it.”

Noctis shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. “Not like that. I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“Oh… Maybe this will help then.” Gladio rolled over onto his side and held his arms out.

Noctis scooted closer, grateful for the warmth that Gladio’s body provided. He closed his eyes, burying his face into Gladio’s chest. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gladio wrapped his arms around the Prince and let one of his hands run through Noctis’s hair. 

They stayed that way in silence for a few minutes before Gladio spoke up again. “You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me, right?”

“Yeah. I know.” Noctis sighed. They were on the start of their road trip. One of the few times that Noctis had ever left the Crown City. They were on their way to Altissia for Noctis’s wedding. He should have been happy, excited even. The why did he feel so uneasy? He was excited to marry Lunafreya, but he couldn’t get over the feeling that something wasn’t right. 

“Cold feet?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shrugged. Maybe it was. He couldn’t think of any other reason to feel this way. Getting married was a big step in his life. And he and Luna hadn’t seen each other in so long… “Maybe. I don’t know.”

“You’ve been looking forward to seeing Lady Lunafreya since you heard you two were getting married,” Gladio said. “Didn’t think you’d chicken out now.”

“I’m not!” Noctis’s fist clenched in the sheets. “I do want to marry her. I really do. But…” He trailed off again. But what?

“But…?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shook his head. “Forget it.”

“Not happening.”

Noctis groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“You worried about how things are gonna be between the four of us after you get hitched?”

Noctis hesitated before nodding. He had been around Gladio and Ignis ever since he could remember. And he and Prompto had become such close friends in the few years they had known each other. How would things change after he got married? Gladio and Ignis were his retainers, so he knew they would still be around, but how much would they actually see each other? And Prompto? He had no business anywhere near the Citadel other than as a visitor. That and he had his own life to live.

“You know we’re not going anywhere, right? I have to look out for you and Ignis doesn’t trust you to be left on your own, if how you kept your apartment says anything.”

“Hey…!”

Gladio ignored the outburst. “And I don’t think you could get rid of Prompto even if you tried to. You two are best friends.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“And isn’t Lunafreya supposed to keep up her duties as Oracle afterwards? She’ll be pretty busy on the road, so someone’s gotta look after you while she’s away.” Gladio cradled Noctis’s head in his hand. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t be able to go with her either. I need to learn how to run the city.” Noctis listened to the gentle, rhythmic thud of Gladio’s heart, feeling how his own heartbeat finally slowed in response.

“See? Things won’t change that much. You’ve got nothing to worry about, Noct. No matter what happens, we’ll always have your back.”

“Thanks Gladio.”

“No problem.” Gladio adjusted the blankets around them and pulled Noctis as close as their bodies would allow. “Now go get some sleep. It’s late… well, since it’s you it’s early.”

“Night Gladio.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio would definitely give the best hugs out of all of the Bros, and we all know that Noctis needs a hug every now and again.


End file.
